tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonguard (Morgannic Canon)
The Dragonguard, also known as Dragonknights, is a highly elite organization of seven warriors and knights who have devoted their lives to the service and protection of the Morgan Emperor or Empress and his/her family. Traditions The Dragonguard traditionally only consists of seven members, one for each of Arik Everking's recognized children. Because of this, the Knights are given various roles based on their 'patron.' The Arinatian Knight is the Leader of the Dragonguard, and it is his job to protect the Emperor himself. He is given the title "Crown's Guard," and sits on the Emperor's High Council. The Arian Knight is a Spellsword who is in charge of defense from magical attacks. The Morvalian Knight is a traveling knight who goes with the Morgans to protect them on the road. The Corennite Knight's job is to act as a bodyguard to the heir and protect his family on the Topal Island. The Vernatian Knight is tasked with acting as a backup to any of the other knights should they fall in battle, and polices the Imperial Palace. The Tirenian Knight acts as the assistant to the Arinatian Knight, and defends the Emperor during large-scale battles. Finally, the Lillian Knight maintains the arms and armor of the other knights, and acts as bodyguard to the Emperor's Spouse and family. Besides the Morvalian, Corennite, and Lillian Knights, the entire Dragonguard is supposed to be with the Emperor at all times unless given other tasks. The Dragonguard traditionally wears golden armor and wields shields that bear the black-and-white dragon that is the Morgan's symbol. The colors of their capes are the colors of the Emperor's dragon; in the event that the Emperor does not have a dragon, they revert to the black-and-white. The Dragonguard are allowed to have relationships and father children and the like, but they are not allowed to be present in their families or raise their children. This is to ensure their total devotion to the Emperor. Each of the seven members has a specific artifact that was collected in Tamriel for the added power they would contribute to the bodyguards. They are passed down from one Knight to the next. These artifacts include Goldbrand, the Ring of the Wind, the Cleaver of St Felms, the Staff of Hasedoki, Eleidon's Ward, the Boots of the Apostle, and Spellbreaker. Famous Members Aegis Morgan Aegis Morgan, the second son of Emperor Viseran I, joined the Dragonguard when he was very young, dedicating himself to protecting his family. Some whispered that it was because he was in love with his cousin, Nara, who was wed to his brother. However, despite the rumors that plagued him for years, Aegis was the most successful and the most famed member of the Dragonknights. He protected four emperors, including Daenar the Dragon, Baleon the Blessed, Viseran, and Arik the Unworthy. Although originally he was the Tirenian Knight, he came to be the Crown's Guard in time. His battle with the Black Viper of Valenwood is legendary, as is his duel with Longhorn the Bull-Man, both would-be assassins of the Emperors. He saved Daenar from an assassin's bolt in Argonia, and he finally died defending his brother, Arik IV, from assassins sent by the Morag Tong, although his brother deserved to die. He is the only Dragonknight to this day to actually possess a dragon, and he wielded Goldbrand. Emperor Maerys' Dragonguard (5E 136) Vedin Darkholme Vedin Darkholme is widely considered one of the greatest swordsmen to walk Tamriel in this lifetime, on par with Tarin Blackfyre, Aegis the Dragonknight, and other storied heroes. An Imperial with the black hair and dark eyes common of the race, Vedin was the man who personally slayed Magn the Monstrous, the Jarl of Markarth who declared for the Blackfyre pretenders. He occupies the position of Crown's Guard, and wields the famous sword Goldbrand, a blade made by the Dovah for a hero who would protect the dragons. Claudius Caro Claudius Caro is the fourth son of the Count of Leyawiin, and he is perhaps the most cruel and violent of the current kingsguard. A massive man, nearly seven feet tall and comprised of mostly muscle, he dominates any battlefield he goes onto. He is the Tirenian Knight, and distinguished himself in the Third Blackfyre Rebellion. He is the second oldest knight of the lot, after The Knight of Stars. By right of being the Tirenian Knight, he wields the Cleaver of St Felms, but he prefers to use his personal warhammer in battle. Adolin Hightower Ser Adolin Hightower is the only Altmer Dragonguard in the entire history of the organization, as most Altmer hold disdain for the human tradition of knighthood. He claims some sort of relation to one of the ancient Eternal Champions, although few believe him. He has the least distinguished record among all of the seven knights, much to his chagrin, due to the fact that he is the newest member. He is the Arian Knight, and wields the Staff of Hasedoki in tandem with his shortsword. Garin the Blue Garin the Blue is a Breton Knight from Shornhelm, who rose from common origins to become a hero to the city after he defeated a horde of vampires that had terrorized the city for months. Since then, he traveled around Tamriel on a quest to save lives, and is quite the popular hero. There are many songs written about him, including the songs "Blueheart," "Garin and Maisie," and "Bloodletter." He is the Morvallian Knight, and as such he wears the Boots of the Apostle. Dathann Goldenflower Dathann Goldenflower is a Dunmer Knight, another uncommon sight due to the Dunmer's hatred of Imperial Culture. However, having grown up in Cheydinhal, he learned to love the stories and became a wandering hedge knight. However, in a tourney, he 'accidentally' killed the former Lillian Knight, and was eager to take their place. As the Lillian Knight, he wields Eleidon's Ward, an enchanted shield artifact. The Knight of Stars The Knight of Stars is a mystery to all. He never removes his armor, never sleeps, never eats, and is nearly seven feet tall. He wears dark blue armor, and on his shield he bears the image of a falling star. He has been a part of the Dragonguard for over seventy years, since the time of Aegis the Dragonknight, and has never been defeated in battle. He is the Vernatian Knight, and has wielded the shield, Spellbreaker, for nearly seventy years. He has also wielded the Paladin's Blade, Chrysamere, all that time as well. Luka of Storm's Fist Luka of Storm's Fist was the man chosen to replace Loris d'Betony as the Corennite Knight after Loris' defection to Emperor Dane's camp. Maerys, having chosen Aerion as the new Prince of the Topal, allowed him to choose the new Correnite Knight. Thus, Aerion chose one of his companions, a man just as cruel and vain as the Prince himself is. An Imperial Duelist of some skill with both axe and magic, he now serves as both the bodyguard and jailer of the pregnant Princess Dera and her handmaidens. Emperor Dane's Dragonguard (5E 136) Loris d'Betony Loris d'Betony is a former prince of High Rock and a talented mage and swordsman. His good looks are legendary, possessing shiny blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes that are both disarming and enchanting. He is the youngest member of the current Dragonguard, being only eighteen years old. He distinguished himself in a duel with Claudius Caro, when he was able to disarm him and win the duel. He acts as the Correnite Knight, and resides on the Island of Cespar with Prince Dane. On his eighteenth birthday, Princess Rhaela gave him the Ring of the Wind, an ancient artifact that gives the wielder added speed. It is rumored that the knight had an affair with the Princess. He is loyal to the newly-crowned Emperor Dane, but he remains with other members of the Royal Family to serve as the Corennite Knight. Trivia *Although they possess the same name as the Akaviri Blades, the Morgannic Dragonguard protects dragons instead of hunting them down Category:Morgannic Canon Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Factions